Usuario discusión:FanTdintm
¡Bienvenido! Hola FanTdintm. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a The next top Model Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y '''luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. '''Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "The next top Model Wiki" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Angela como audiciono ola quisiera saver como audisionar adios grasias yo tambier quiero saver como audisionar lindsayandtrent graxx hola ya tengo a lyn si la quieres ber esta en mi usuario es algo paresida a eli..... graxx ojala que quede grasias lindsayandtrent hombres se puede???????? graxx por aceptar a Lyn depues te doy sus datos ok.... yo tambien puedo audicionar??? soy el nombre de abajo ^^ Iddntmfan12 Harmony ella es como la antagonista secundaria le gusta acerle bromas a las otras chicas en especial a las que les caen pecimo, despues de la muerte de su madre le a caido un mundo ensima y por eso ella es la antagonista secundaria como Leah en iddntm ciclo 4 ella es de texas pero cuando murio su mamá ella se mudo a San francisco ha donde su abuela tiene 17 años y cuando paso la de la madre tenia 15 espero que la elijas haaa la foto esta en mi usuario hay al lado de la de Lyn.... Lindsayandtrent maria me dejas areglar a maria un poco en sai Lindsayandtrent ok graxx ok admira a la nueva mariaframe|maria Secion de fotos yo quiero hacer la cesionse de fotos ya que tu me dises el tema y yop las ago ok bn boy a agregar a un hombre que se me perdio y lo encotre Xavier es un chico relajado y le gusta Lyn pero no se atrebe a desirselo es ta en mi usuario velo te gusta xaier ?? mandame un mensaje pronto a mi usuario diciendo si queda on no ok tu chea su pag y grxx por esto yo tambien creare un hombre iddntmfan12^^^^ cam es el chico que esta enamorado de harmony pero selena esta enamorada de el lo eliges???? pon el mensaje repido nesesito saber si el queda:) puedes desirme de que se trata la primera secion puedes desirme de que se trata la primera secion esque tengo muchos personajes y debo apurarme o si no los eliminan por yo no acer la cesion porfa mandame el mensaje y dimela pisss bloqueo ok Por que le pusiste bloqueo a las paginas almenos yo entrar crei que estabamos juntos en esto crei que eramos los creadores de esta pagina si tienes una respuesta a esto abisame ok Mesenger me puedes dar tu msn para ablar de el show Mesenger me puedes dar tu msn para ablar de el show ok te digo algo creemonos ungrupo de tdintm pero deves crearte un Mesenger para crearlo estrella hay dos cositas que quiero recalcae 1 no puede ser la hermana de courney por que la hermana de courney se llama danielle 2 no puedes quitar el BLOQUEOOOOO!!!!!!! sii lo veo sii xq ok yop creare uno mas y iddtmfan 12 creara otro para que tu crees otro y comensar esto de una vez por todas:) 14 son 14 no y que eran 12? contestame rapido desafios cuando comiensan los desafios que ya yop tengo el make over da cam listo lo ise antes rapido plisssss esperen porque el desafio 1 debera votar la gente quien quiere de las chicas que gane Make overs no quiero que le hacas el canbio a :lyn, xavier, harmony, swet plissss no los quiero ver distintos y ya los ise en su primera cesion porfa no quiero ver a lin cambiada respondeme lindsayandternt cam se ve fantastico pero lyn no tanto con du make over primera cesion para cuando la primera cesion si estoy en abiand isa decime como vos quieras Fandeeltidinrtm --FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC)--FandeAbigail 14:10 26 feb 2010 (UTC) jajajjhajajajauyhhshsdny rehiw me voy de wiki(estaba castigado)por una seamana y elimina a rossi ,asen secion de gala aaaa pd:soy isla del drama ok ok me combencieron solo por este ciclo me quedo despues me boy XD ustedes son como mi familia lo quiero muxxo me ire cuando se termine el cilo 2 hasta entonses ok y quien hara las imagenes de los de isla del drama ??? ban un poco retrasados Swet nota ya leeiste la nota de swet XD la nominaras??? plis contestame bloqueo no le pongas bloqueo a los capitulos ni a say lindsay yop quiero editar pliss contestama si se los bas a quitar :) o no :( bloqueo 2 x q le pones bloqueo a los capitulos y a say lindsay si tienes uana respuesta contestame mmm ok XD ok pero enviame muxxas photos de ellas nuevo sii mm ok yap yop sabia que las dos eran una sola ok les enseño sai pero sera un nuevo programa de daniela llamado sai en esta wikia les pondre ejercisios que me lo tienen que entregar cada martes de todas las semanas ban a aver actividades y en el otro martes nesesito el dibujo yop les pondre un ejemplo para que se gien y comensaremos desde HOY OK .................. epi 4 y vazz a cuestional el epi 4 pliss para ver quien se ba chica y ok estare esperando con hancias XD y ojala eliminaen a las dos estoy muy cansada de haser tantos muñecos XD noo solo quiero eliminar a las dos y yap hoye ya isiste el tabajo que te puse en sai mi nuevo programa? contestame pliss ok el 3 capui de say lindsay es todo tullo XD te gusto el 2 ? ok y en el epi 2 dakota iva a desir una sorpresa te digo cual es? es un albun de las chicas como: eli madison carly ahsley teresa lindsay pero solo tengo un cupo disponible ok vota dapfne o dakota solo tu puedes votar XD ok y de que se trata el epi 5? abiandisa ok lo haremos! 190.30.149.11 20:50 22 mar 2010 (UTC) es de tu primer personaje creado en paint y tratrarlo de mejorar en sai ok hasta el martes osea mañana te digo algo no somos la misma persona por que el vive en chile y yo vivo en chile pero a las afueras y el vive en el centro a el le paso lo de el erremoto y por suerte no murio y nos conosemos por que el era mi novio i ya no quiero ablar de eso ok secion playa no mejor es la secion de cabeza se me complica si es de playa siiiiii yo agop las de todas si me hases ese favor pliss serenity quedo la vez pasada y Lyn siempre queda de casi nominada ok la de vanesa pero ya ise la de lyn y serenity y me quedan muchas mas y creo que le dire a mi ex que vengoa a votar ok ok pero con una condicion que hoy hagas el capi por que en estos dias nme boy de viaje vueno mañana y vuelvo el otro lunes pero esto sera una esepcion pliss has el capitulo 7 hoy plizz porfavor respondeme si si o no wiii grasias Swet3 Rossi2 estrella 1 harmony1 cam1 maria1 xavier1 ya sabemos quien es ela ganador a fantdintm has el capitulo 7 hoy lunes _Y NOOO eliminaron a la mejor nooooooooo hera mi mejor creasion no me voy de la wikia y si es enserio ella daba fotos hermosas tanto hasi que fue 2 veses covergirl de la semana consecutuvas ME RETIRO DE ESTA WIKIA Y PARA COLMO SOLO ME QUEDA SWET Y LYN Y TAMBIEN LA VAN A ELIMINAR NO GRASIAS CHAO WIKIA YO QUERIA QUE SERENITY GANARA PERO NUNCA HAN NOMINADO A MIKURU NO ESTEFANY mm las tres son mis preferidas cuando se fue Swet me dolio pero cuando vi que serenity era super me gusto mas sorry me haltere un poquitin elimina a Lyn y vannesa pliz porfa ok hola me cree una nueva wikia se llama http://es.supernexttopmodel.wikia.com nesesito mucha alluda talves me quieran alludar plis nesesito concursantes y presentadores plis ayudemme expedientes ok les pones los expedientes y ya listo es nuestro ciclo =) EL DE YOU TUBE??? ESTAS HAY?? OK MM TENGO A OTRA CHCA LA QUIERO PONER Y TENGO A LAS CHICAS CANTANDO EN UN VIDEO QUIERES VERLO? q dise abiandisa sobre mi y mi ex hola tanbien tengo un IDD the next top model audisionen http://es.iddthenextopmodel.wikia.com/wiki/Model_Wiki envien personajes las quiero sacar xq no puedo son mis chicas no? ademas yo no sabia q hera de kaitie pense q era tuya